User talk:Traspes
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 03:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Well done on making your own party! You won't regret it, I never have. Please feel free to converse with me on party political matters, especially if we can work together. And most importantly remember to contribute to the chamber! Have fun! Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:39, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking, maybe I can join the Green Party but I chose to do a republican party because there wasn't any. We can work together, but do you want a republic?? and more strict environmental rules?? Those things are the most important. Traspes (talk) 21:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Stay independent. I have and it works wonders, plus then you can really build your own image and be yourself. On your Questions: *'Republic:' I would be 100% in support of republicanisation (not a word I know) of any laws that would give power to the royals and would support the removal of state funding except for official state business. Beyond that, things get foggy, it would require a lot of conversation about the replacement and any referendum would need to be delayed a bit as we only recently had the referendum on the monarchy. However I would support any proposed referendum, as I do truly trust the people to make whatever choice they feel is right for Lovia. :Also if you want to know, the CNP are less concerned about Lovia the monarchy and more Lovia the state, if a republic would strengthen Lovia then by all means bring it forth. However I would need to see the arguments put forwards first. *'Environmental rules:' We've long been arguing for a forwards facing economy based on less polluting energy such as solar and natural gas. We also want to reform the national park system so that we have a two tier system, one tier that completely blocks development and supports preservation of local ecology and one that simply implements stricter controls and protections to allow for development but still keep things reasonably protected. We also support developing proper legislation to ensure an adequate level of animal rights (which is technically non-existent in Lovia atm). So yes, we are for a progressive and positive environmental policy and are willing to go to more issues with you to make our plans more inclusive. Hope that answers your questions. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:27, August 11, 2014 (UTC) That is good, but what about businesses?? I want to have taxes for companies that are not trying to be more green and enviromentally friendly. Traspes (talk) 01:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :On that matter we can definitely work together. Of course I will want to make sure that these are not hand me down taxes (ones that the company will shift onto their customers, harming the poor particularly). Personally I'd rather not do taxes, I think positive reinforcement is therefore the best way to go. Give companies positive reasons to move towards cleaner energy (also the two tiers of national parks I talked about earlier, the second level would restrict emissions that could be let off or allowed to drift into that protected area) such as grants for using renewables or cleaner energy. To be honest we really need to sit down and think through a business plan for Lovia and think of what we want for Lovia and what each state wants and build our environmental framework for businesses around that. TL;DR: I am certainly for creating a framework that encourages an environmentally friendly economy but I don't want to let businesses just throw the tax onto the poorest. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, we can do positives for companies that can change to be more environmentally friendly, but those that din't change we should put a tax. Or we can try to do a system that the companies that are less green get a fine if they pass a limit of carbon emmissions. Traspes (talk) 21:41, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, stick and carrot approach would work well. We'll have to discuss the most effective stick without harming users but I think you might be right that we may just have to apply fines and penalties should they break emission limits or perform un-environmentally friendly acts. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:19, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I put that in the laws of Traspes, but it's only for companies. It's the Industrial Emissions Law, 2.3 in the content's table. Traspes (talk) 21:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I like those laws, perhaps we should use those as inspiration here or in Brunant. I'd like to be able to make laws like these in Brunant but they're so boring. HORTON11: • 13:13, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, you can look at the Traspesian laws if you want to make the laws in Lovia or Brunant that are similar. Traspes (talk) Traspes Can you come to Lovia chat? Congrats on governor too! Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 15:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Governor First, congratulations! :) Second, please make sure to update List of Governors of Seven and Seven and any other pages. --OuWTB 08:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Congrats. Also I'm interested to know what you plan to do as governor? I think understand your position politically however it would be interesting to hear it from you. Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 10:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey Traspes, Semyon has always been independent of the political parties; he might make a better host than Sithlent, as he's more experienced with this wiki. 77topaz (talk) 04:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) If he isn't going to be in the election, it's a good idea. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) My chat window lagged out for some reason. 77topaz (talk) 04:37, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:38, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Debate Hey Traspes, I wanted to check if you were okay with the proposals here: Forum:Election Debate. :) --Semyon 21:23, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but who is going to make the questin, one person or together we will decide?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:46, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :The neutral host that you threw a protest to install will make the questions. You gave up any right to do that when you threw around the words bias and prejudice. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:06, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, that's not nice. I was making aware my concerns and Semyon actually listened to it. I like that a neutral host will do the questions. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:10, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::And do you think it was nice to be accused of bias and prejudice without a word of conversation or questions after years of being able to take part in organising non-biased events? no I think not. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::But you made it look that you didn't want RI to be in the debate. I am new and I just put my first poster and you quickly decided to criticise republicans and RI without a basis and before I put all of my plans and ideas. Traspes - Dianna Bartol Hi Traspes, I will write the questions, but based on the ideas some people already mentioned in the Pub. :) --Semyon 09:06, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :The debate will start shortly here; it would be good if you can add an opening statement when you're able. --Semyon 19:00, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Also, could we have more than 6 questions? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:48, March 26, 2015 (UTC) : No. How dare you question my authority? I will ask some follow-up questions, too. Also, I deliberately don't want to discuss every possible topic, because I think Kunarian and Horton want to organise another debate later on. --Semyon 09:06, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I noticed you didn't contribute much to the debate. Could you try and provide a short answer for all (or most) of the questions asked? :) Thanks! --Semyon 18:42, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Traspesian casualties in Plains My calculation is that 2 or 3 might have died fighting the Burenians, so please add the names or ranks for them for a monument here. HORTON11: • 18:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) O, I can do it. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your vote! :) 77topaz (talk) 06:05, April 11, 2015 (UTC) NCO Hi, this is a reminder to complete your National Congressperson Order section by May 5. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:50, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Alternate Tax Rates Please come and support the alternate tax rates proposal in the second chamber. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 14:59, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your vote! :) 77topaz (talk) 11:11, November 13, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. I thought maybe of being a candidate in Sylvania, but I'm not active very much. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC)